


The Lost Of Emotions

by Saku_Dump_Fics_Rest_Here (orphan_account)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: M/M, Sharkbaitshipping - Freeform, Unfinished, old, otp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2021-01-23 10:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21318664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Saku_Dump_Fics_Rest_Here
Relationships: Kamishiro Ryouga/Tsukumo Yuuma
Kudos: 1





	The Lost Of Emotions

_It was a perfect day for a duel outside it was sunny. It was not to cold nor to hot outside. It was just prefect. With a big bang our lovely hero fell on to the floor out of his net like bed. "ow" Yuma cries out wiping the back of his head. Oh, how he always dislikes mornings and do to that fact _ _that_ _ he's so clumsy. His mind was wondering and his head hurts. Yuma looked around his room. He didn't nor fine see Astral anywhere, thinking his was probably still in his key. Yuma was thankful that Astral wasn't there with him. He needed time alone to think. Think about what you may be wondering, speaking of which Yuma really never thinks about much. but something did cought him off guard,his dream. 'The Dream' was unlike any other of his dreams he had. This one was different. He was wondering why he had this dream and what dose it mean of course...he knew...right? The dream was no other then with his rival Shark. Him and shark were great of friends after all they been throw together. but this dream._

_Yuma recalls his dream and replay the dream inside his head over and over again. How close Shark was to Yuma and How Shark was very seductive to __the__ duelist. Yuma couldn't help but blush at __the__ thoughts. Yuma shocked his head. He didn't know anything about the dreams he had nor what he was feeling. __Even__ though remember cleary. __But__ yuma was __an_ idiot. He could do some research probably. "Yuma get up your going to late for school!" He heard his sister, Kari Tsukumo called up to him taking Yuma out of his thougths. "Coming!"Yuma got up quickly and put on his basis school attire a white shirt with red-lined sleeves and collar, a red tie, blue pants, and brown shoes. (gotta _be__ detailed after all haha) His research and his dream are going to have to wait until later. Yuma ran downstairs and ate his duel fool very fast as always and gave a big smile. He kisses his grandma and a cheek as he always did before heading off to school. He forgot all about his dream for a little._

He was walking down to with his friends. Yuma saw to be spacing out most of the time and deep in thought. The girl with the green hair also known as Tori notices how Yuma is being quieter then usually and _not__even__ acting clumsily. He looked __like_ he was sad about something. "Yuma, are you doing okay, you're not talking a lot like you normally do is there something wrong?" Tori ask in the corner with a worried look written on her face. Looking at her friend's face. Yuma stops walking and was looking ahead. He didn't answer her question and stayed quiet. Tori went closer to Yuma and puts her hand on his shoulder. "Yuma...?" Yuma blick a few times and looks over to see Tori. Of course, Yuma was worried and concert about something but he didn't want to worry any of his friends. So he just fake a smiled hoping no one would know. "I'm in just tried that's all."Tori smiled back. Yuma puts his hand on the back of his head and laughs. He mainly was laughing at the fact he was really nerves about his dream he had. but in a 3rd person perspective he looked like he was joking but, that is far from the truth. All Yuma could think about was the Dream...the dream.

He pushes those thoughts of his dream away for a moment. Yuma then heard a motorcycle. Yuma looks up to see the one and only Shark stops right in front in front of them. of course, it was one of his rivals and closes friends. Shark was also the only person he knows that drives a motorcycle. He didn't really want to see a shark at all because of his dream. That stupid dream. Yuma looks away not wanting to face his rival. Shark took off his helmet. "Good morning, shark!" Tori was _the__one_ who greeted him first. _Yuma__ reminded quiet and was __not_ facing a shark. "_Hey_, Tori-" He noticed that _Yuma__wasn't__ coming up to __him__ to __say_ hi or even to see if he was okay like he usually doses. _Shark_ raised an eyebrow _in__ concern and in disbelief. On __the__ inside, __Shark_ feels sad. Like a weird _feeling__in__ his chest. Shark couldn't exactly understand what it was. __But__ it __wasn't__ good __from__ what he could tell. "Hey Yuma, are __you__doing__okay__?" __Yuma__tense__up__. Shark __was__not__ calling __him__. Shark looked at __the__ boy as __Yuma__ starting to turn around. A smirk inmernend from his lips. "Oh hey __shark__ look at the time __I__ gotta go to school!" And with that Yuma ran as fast as he could. Ironing __the__ yells __coming_ from _both__ tori and shark._

_Later __in__ the day. Shark was __walking_ in the busy halls of _the__ school. __Minding__ his __own__business__ not really caring about __Anyone_ else. Instead, he was rather to focus on _the__ event __that__ unfolded earlier. Yuma was __acting__ weird and shark did not like it one bit. He __noticed__ that Yuma had never once __looked__ into sharks eyes during __the__ in counter. __Something_ clicks into his head. He got an idea to go look Yuma and see if he _is__ okay._

_Finding Yuma was a __lot__ harder then __he__ thought. He __looked__ all around school and outside to see if he was dueling. __Heck_, he even asks his' friends _If__ they saw him. And they all said they I had no idea where he was. Shark __was_ starting to worry. What if something bad happens to him? No of course not. Yuma could _hold_ her own _even__ in __a__ duel. Right? Shark sign and decided to sit down on a bench, __that__happen__to__ be right by him. Crossing he arms around his chest and looked up into __the__ sky. __'Where__the_ hell is Yuma?' Shark was starting to grow more impatient by _the__ moment. Until "__Hey__ Shark?" He __heard_ _a familiar voice. That was. Wait! "Hm." Shark's eyes snap open finding no other then the__ boy he was looking for Yuma. "Where were you all day_?" _Shark rises an eyebrow_, he_ could care less if his Rival was out_. He just wanted to make sure he didn't get in any trouble. "I was um dueling yea!" Yuma looked down unable to look into sharks eyes. Shark didn't believe that, something in his gluts told him otherwise. Something was wrong with Yuma and he knew that. "You know Yuma, you're really bad at lying." Yuma was dumbfounded, even his Rival thinks that he was bad at lying. "Hey I'm not lying!" Yuma gave a


End file.
